My Random Prompt Adoption
by Ise-EC
Summary: I am making a prompt here. So anyone interested in reading the summaries, you are welcome. But if someone wanted to adopt this prompt please tell me so and PM me if you decided in making this into a story. Thank you. This is random, it could be anything from TV-series, to anime and movies but there is one common factor and it is Loki.


**Ise:** Hello guys. I am Ise and I am just gonna write some prompts from my own head. I am taking a break from making stories and adding new chapters. Just telling you guys I am still active but not always in fanfic. I wanna post some prompts because I want someone to take this idea and make it a story, of course, don't forget to disclaimer, mentioned me as the source of the idea. And yeah, please pm or send me a message if you guys finally decided to adopt them so that I could get to read and see them grow up beautifully XD

Anyway, I am gonna post this prompts or summaries every day or whenever a new inspiration hits me. Every prompt that I post, it is not constant, it will be random. It could be a movie, anime or live-series. There is no specific fandom that I have in mind, whatever comes in my mind will be posted. Cos' the point of this is to show some possible stories to let someone adopt it and raised it into a wonderful fanfic.

**Warning:** It has yaoi pairings. And the summary is really long +wrong grammars (my bad).

So I am gonna begin and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AvengersThor:** Loki's Children of Earth

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Angst and Family Fluff

**Summary:** Loki has many children. He has a son, his first and the eldest of all Loki's children, who is the God of All Horses, and currently the Allfather's mighty steed. Followed by three of Loki's children whose mother is the frost giantess Angrboða. Their children are not human in shape or form. They are but beast and monsters. The eldest is the God of Wolves; the second is the Midgard Serpent, and the youngest is the Goddess of the Dead, who is the only daughter of Loki and the frost giantess Angrboða. In Loki's second marriage he married Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity. Together they have two sons named Váli and Nari.

These children are well known in Asgard. But what they didn't know, except perhaps the Allfather and Loki himself, that there are more of Loki's children and they are not in Asgard.

They are all in Midgard.

**+The story of Elsa**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Early in Elsa's childhood she met a demon dressed in green. Shortly after her sister Anna got married, she was visited again by the same demon. There she finds out the truth of her power and the horrifying news that she cannot stay to see her sister grow old and die before her, for Elsa herself will never have the luxury to grow old with her beloved sister as she remains forever young and immortal. Loki takes her away as Elsa hands over the crown to her sister Anna to rule Arendelle without her and this is where Elsa starts to learn of her other family that she didn't know exist. The secret of her origin and the mysterious man, not a demon, who called himself a god and her father.

**+The story of Jack Frost**

**Summary:** Jack Overland is actually Jack Lokison. Loki runs away from home over a fight with his brother Thor where he visited Midgard and starts a new life where he met a wonderful human woman and together they build a family. When Jack died Loki was devastated but what he didn't expect for Jack's divine blood to save his son's soul and shaped his body into something that isn't human. Loki trained his son the art of ice and mischief and until the day he has to leave Midgard for Asgard. He decided not to bring his son to Asgard, knowing the prejudice in regards to him and by extension his children, will hurt his son more so he asked the Man on the Moon to watch over him and be his guardian as he left.

**+The story of Harry Potter**

**Summary:** Loki loved pranks and his latest prank was to fool every man on Asgard by tricking them into falling in love with him, as a woman. What he didn't think of it as part of his plan is for Thor to fall in love with his own brother. At first, Loki took joy in having his brother's attention at the same time enjoying himself when he knows that he has enough blackmail material to use Thor for his benefit in the near future. But his plan back fired when every man, including his brother, finds out about his little joke and wanted his blood. They demanded the Allfather to punish him, humiliate him just like he humiliated them. And so the Allfather forced him to transform as a woman, reduce his magic to be halved from its original power and tossed him into Midgard as he was reborn as Lily Potter with no memory.

**+The Story of Izaya Orihara**

**Summary:** Izaya may denied it if you remind him about it but he was in fact a mama's boy. Izaya loved his beautiful mother; he was his mother's favorite. He learned a lot from her. He learned to lie, to manipulate and to trick people but he will never beat his mother, though, because his mother knows when he was lying or trying to manipulate her. He watched his mother trolled his dad and he decided he wanted to be like his mother. Beautiful but deadly. One day he found out his father was having an affair with another woman. His mother cried because the man she loved no longer loved her. Izaya found out he has twin sisters and he told his mother he hated them. His mother valued family and told him to value his sisters even though they are not hers, for in the end they are his sisters, they are still family. When Izaya turned ten, his mother planned to surprise his son with her gift. They were on the car when the storm suddenly hits, lightning strikes, scaring his mother into crashing the car. Izaya will remember the day when his mother saved him from the explosion. When the car explodes a huge giant stole his mother away with a wave of his hammer.

When Izaya was ten, the present that his mother was planning to give him was a letter with two silver rings. Izaya will learn as he grows that he was different. He will learn the word monster. One day he will find the monster that took his mother away from him using Shizuo Heiwajima as his ultimate weapon.

**Special Scene:**

All Loki's children on Earth met at some point and discovering they are not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ise:<strong> I am sorry guys if the summary is long XD Ahaha I really have lot on my mind, so that's why it's like that. Anyways… Remember to PM me if you wanted to adopt them and tell me if you've posted them in fanfic.

**Thank you**


End file.
